Brook Where Small Fish Swim
Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) is a slender, brown tabby she-cat, with amber eyes. History In the New Prophecy Series Moonrise :Brook Where Small Fish Swim is a prey hunter for the Tribe of Rushing Water. It was later revealed in the book that Talon of Swooping Eagle was her older brother. She befriends Stormfur when he and his five friends came to the Tribe; they later fell in love with each other. However, when Brook was forced to betray him so he couldn't leave the Tribe, he didn't forgive her until after Sharptooth the mountain lion had been killed by his sister, Feathertail. Feathertail died along with Sharptooth. Dawn :In Dawn, Stormfur chose to leave RiverClan and join her Tribe, since he had no reason to stay with RiverClan and the clans now that rest of his family and his mentor had passed on to StarClan except for Graystripe, who had gone missing. Twilight :She appears in the final scene of Twilight with Stormfur in ThunderClan's camp at the conclusion of the badger battle. The reason they have come is unknown, though they claim it to be that they wanted to see if the Clans were settling in. Sunset :In Sunset, Brook and Stormfur stay with ThunderClan for a short time, only to leave for RiverClan. They intend to stay with Stormfur's former Clan and Brook plans to become a warrior. She, along with other cats, went on a patrol to find Berrykit. She had the idea to dig up the stick, to release the string. Brambleclaw, on a voyage around the lake appointed by Firestar, sees Brook accidentally chase a squirrel across the border to ShadowClan. Hawkfrost spots Brook and the three cats go back to RiverClan's camp. After a number of RiverClan cats claim that Brook shouldn't be in RiverClan because she can't follow the warrior code, nor does she know it, Hawkfrost tells Leopardstar that he would have liked for Brook to be run over by a monster that barely missed her. A moment later, Hawkfrost goads Stormfur into attacking him. Blackclaw and Mistyfoot pull the warriors apart, and Leopardstar reluctantly exiles Stormfur and Brook from RiverClan, saying that he has forgotten, just doesn't care for, or doesn't believe in the warrior code. They leave RiverClan, and the two are then taken back to ThunderClan by Brambleclaw. Firestar accepts their return, though he meets some disagreement from a few cats. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In The Sight, Jaypaw said Brook's scent smelled like the mountain wind and the falling waterfalls, that her voice is slightly deep, and her accent is thick. Brook later gives Hollypaw advice when she doubts her decision of becoming Leafpool's apprentice. When ShadowClan tries to take territory from ThunderClan, she is in the battle. She also tells Lionpaw that eating fresh-kill slowly makes the energy last longer. Dark River :She, along with Daisy, congratulated Millie on keeping her kittypet name as her warrior name. Brook is part of the patrol that fights WindClan. She defeats Owlwhisker during the battle. Outcast :Her former Tribemates, Talon and Night, come to ThunderClan for help driving off the intruders. It is revealed that when Stormfur told the Tribe to attack, giving a show of strength, Jag was killed. Stoneteller banished them, and told them that they were death to the Tribe. She decides to go help her Tribemates in the Mountains. She shows Hollypaw that sliding on the moss and ferns make prey not notice your pawsteps. Also there's a misprint on the cover of this book. Her eyes are supposed to be gray, not amber. Eclipse :Brook and Stormfur remain behind to be with the Tribe of Rushing Water, now that Stoneteller wishes for them to return. Stormfur was banished after he had accidentally caused the death of a fellow Tribe Cat, and Brook accompanies him into exile. After they help the Tribe get rid of the outsiders, Stoneteller welcomes them back. The two cats graciously take prey back to the Tribe when the Clan cats catch it for them. In the Field Guide Series ''Cats of the Clans :Rock explains how Brook met the traveling Clan cats on their way back from the Sun-Drown-Place. When she saw Stormfur, she knew he was special; even disregarding the prophecy that was supposedly about him, she could see his courage and skill. When she taught him how to hunt eagles in the mountains, she grew to love him, for his readiness to try new skills and how he didn't treat her differently just because she was a Tribe cat. She was close enough to him to share his grief when his sister, Feathertail died. Erin Hunter Chat :In the chat with Erin Hunter on the 16th of August, it was revealed that Stormfur and Brook are on the cover of ''Outcast. There is an error with the cover, because Brook is pictured with amber eyes instead of gray. Character Pixels File:Brook.warrior.png| Warrior Version File:Brook.preyhunter.png| Prey-Hunter Version Family Members Mate: :Stormfur:Revealed in The Sight, pages 22-23 Living (As of Eclipse) Brother: :Talon of Swooping Eagle:Revealed in Moonrise Living (As of Eclipse) Tree References and Citations Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Warriors Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Prey Hunters Category:Supporting Character